Una vez en la que ellos desearon no haber presionado al más callado
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 100. Por algún milagro, los guerreros dragónes se quedaron solos para custodiar la tienda de campaña. Por algún milagro, se dieron cuenta de que Shin-ah estaba preocupado por algo. Por algún milagro, se las arreglaron para hacer que se lo dijera. "¿Qué es… el matrimonio?"
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **One of Those Times They Hoped They Hadn't Press The Quiet One** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

La traducción literal del título del fanfic es " **Una de esas veces en las que ellos desearon no haber presionado al más callado** ", pero lo he modificado un poco porque en Fanfiction no me dejaban poner un título tan largo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de Kou (Rietto) traducidas:

Tengo un examen, así que voy a terminarlo más tarde.

Me inspiré por algo que vi en tumblr sobre que Shin-ah probablemente no sabría lo que es el matrimonio, y luego podría preguntarlo, y después ellos tendrían una charla al respecto, pero él probablemente lo malentendiera y resultó la hilaridad.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 1:

"¿Te sucede algo, Shin-ah? Pareces preocupado."

Le preguntó de repente Kija al dragón azul un día, cuando por alguna extraña razón que nadie podía entender, Yoon decidió que estaba bien dejar que los dragones custodiaran la tienda de campaña mientras que él, Yona y Hak iban a algún lugar a hacer algo que solo Ik-Soo podría predecir.

Probablemente.

El guerrero enmascarado negó con la cabeza, mientras masticaba su comida. Ao también hacía ruidos mientras comía, felizmente subida en el hombro de Shin-ah.

"Lo parece, dices…"

Jae-ha reflexionó, y por alguna razón que solo podría llamarse instinto, Shin-ah se movió repentinamente más lejos del fuego. Esto solo fue perceptible por el chirrido de sorpresa de Ao debido al movimiento repentino.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Le preguntó a Kija después de intentar y obviamente fallar en darse cuenta de nada, lo cual no era extraño, después de todo la única parte de Shin-ah que era visible era la mitad de su rostro. Sin embargo, también estaba de acuerdo con Kija. Había algo que le molestaba por dentro, y sabía que estaba relacionado con Shin-ah, de una manera u otra, pero aún así, no podía "ver" ninguna señal en el guerrero más joven que estaba obviamente preocupado, así que permaneció callado.

"… él sigue mirando a Zeno" le respondió como si fuese obvio. La única explicación que vino a la mente de Jae-ha para su vacilación fue que no estaba seguro de por qué todo el mundo no podía darse cuenta de ello.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Él lleva-"

Pero entonces, a la mente de Jae-ha vino el recuerdo de aquel terrible día cuando accidentalmente salpicó al guerrero enmascarado con un vaso de poción de amor ('afrodisiaco', había insistido Yoon, pero Jae-ha sabía que un afrodisiaco no mantendría a alguien obsesionado con una sola persona, y su experiencia en el burdel y con las drogas le habían enseñado el auténtico efecto de un afrodisiaco, que no era ese en absoluto), y de igual manera le vino el recuerdo de que Shin-ah había estado todo el tiempo mirando al bosque cuando creía que nadie le estaba mirando mientras Jae-ha estaba cocinando.

Si no estaba equivocado, Zeno estaba en el bosque, recolectando leña-

"Supongo que estás en lo cierto."

Aún así, era increíble que Kija se hubiese dado cuenta de eso.

Shin-ah levantó la vista de su comida, y después de darse cuenta de que los ojos de todos estaban puestos en él, se agachó y se tapó su ya cubierto rostro con la taza vacía que estaba sosteniendo.

"¿Eh? ¿Seiryuu ha estado mirando a Zeno?"

Bueno, por lo menos no había sido el último en darse cuenta de ello, pensó Jae-ha con una sonrisa mientras miraba al más antiguo del grupo. Zeno estaba demasiado ocupado con lo que sea que normalmente estaba en su cabeza como para notarlo, al parecer. De hecho, Shin-ah no parecía atreverse a mirarlo cuando él estaba cerca, así que quizás su desconocimiento al respecto no era extraño.

De todos mosos Jae-ha sintió que Zeno lo sabía de alguna manera, y se estaba haciendo el tonto solo porque podía.

"¿Solo yo? ¿Realmente es solo cosa mía?"

Kija comenzó a murmurar en su cuenco. Jae-ha le aseguro que no era así.

"De todos modos, ahora siento curiosidad. Shin-ah, ¿liberaras a tu hermano mayor de su miseria y se lo dirás?"

Kija se atragantó con su comida, y Jae-ha no pudo evitar reírse.

"¡Si Zeno puede ayudar, Zeno le ayudará también! Seiryuu está pensando en Zeno después de todo, ¿no?"

"Hablando de Zeno, ¿no será sobre tu poder?"

"¿Eeh? Pero Zeno ya os ha dicho todo lo que necesitáis saber, ¿verdad? ¡Y vosotros chicos también lo habéis visto todo!"

"Bueno, eso es cierto…"

"Así que, ¿quizás Shin-ah no está pensando en eso? ¿Es alguna otra cosa?"

Sería mucho más fácil si simplemente Shin-ah lo dijera. Pero, Jae-ha sospechaba que ver a sus compañeros dragón hablando entre ellos sobre él solo haría que esté estuviese aún más reacio de decir nada.

"Sea lo que sea, lo último en la lista de posibilidades sería la vida matrimonial de Zeno, ¿no?"

Él lo había dicho en broma.

Solo era que dentro del grupo, Shin-ah era el más inocente de ellos. Quizás incluso más que el más despistado de ellos. Era difícil imaginarle teniendo una educación adecuada en esos temas. Sobre el amor y esas cosas, Jae-ha quería decir. No había ninguna manera de que eso estuviese en su mente. No había manera de que eso fuera lo que le había estado molestando. A Shin-ah ese tema no le parecería interesante.

Pero entonces, Ao chilló.

Shin-ah se había sacudido, aunque muy ligeramente.

El sonido del crepitar del fuego de repente se sintió más fuerte, mientras los guerreros dragones se quedaron congelados en el sitio.

"… ¿es eso?"

"¡Oh! ¿Es sobre eso?"

Zeno solo se rió.

Jae-ha supuso entonces que lo opuesto también podría suceder. Como nunca había aprendido nada sobre eso, sentía curiosidad. Sí, en realidad no era raro en absoluto. A decir verdad él también sentía curiosidad.

Pero de alguna manera, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Echó un vistazo a los otros guerreros dragón, para ver si él no era el único que tenía ese presentimiento. Kija estaba casi rosa, mientras Shin-ah había levantado la vista de su plato y Jae-ha podía decir, que ahora parecía un poco esperanzado. Tampoco sabía que decir, así que solo lo hizo.

"Está bien, Seiryuu. Pregunta."

Durante unos largos segundos, Shin-ah solamente abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que finalmente miró hacia abajo, aspiró (y posiblemente cerró los ojos detrás de su máscara) antes de espetar la pregunta casi inaudiblemente.

"… ¿Qué es… el matrimonio?"

Cabía decir, que eso había sido aún más chocante que su realización anterior.

Kija bajó su copa, y Jae-ha se dio cuenta de que Zeno se había estremecido y luego dejó de moverse por completo. Si esos dos no hubiesen reaccionado de aquella marera, habría pensado que lo había oído mal.

"Shin-ah, no puedes estar hablando en serio…"

Pero por una vez, él se mantuvo firme y se quedó inmóvil, aparentemente decidido a conseguir alguna respuesta de los hombres mayores. Shin-ah tan solo frunció los labios, pero Jae-ha podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada aún detrás de la máscara.

Y fue entonces cuando Jae-ha supo que no había escapatoria posible.

"Anciano, responde a su pregunta. Tú dijiste que podía preguntar."

Le dijo Jae-ha mientras se levantaba y se iba a buscar su escondite secreto para el sake. Sentía que lo iba a necesitar si quería sobrevivir a esa noche.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Para los que os gusto mi fanfic "JÓVENES PROBLEMÁTICOS", aquí tenéis otra dosis de humor. Últimamente no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo para escribir o traducir y llevo muchos dramones sobre Zeno publicados seguidamente, por eso os dejo esta traducción de un fanfic cómico que tenía hecha desde hace tiempo. En lo que saco tiempo para escribir yo misma algo cómico, espero que esto os entretenga. También seguiré poniendo al día el resto de mis traducciones.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **One of Those Times They Hoped They Hadn't Press The Quiet One** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 2:

Dejando a parte al casi acosador Zeno, Jae-ha era el único del grupo que no estaba allí cuando Yona, Hak y Yoon fueron a por Shin-ah (traducción, él era el único que no había visto los ojos de Seiryuu, pero ¿quién se preocupaba de eso cierto?). Pero eso no significaba que Jae-ha no supiese nada sobre Shin-ah y de su vida en su aldea. Había oído que no era precisamente aceptado allí, y que fue condenado al ostracismo desde que era un simple niño.

Hasta el extremo de que aún podía ser definido como un niño.

(Shin-ah no parecía un tipo que pudiese expresarse de una forma lo suficientemente elaborada como para hablarles a los demás sobre ello, pero al parecer los aldeanos le despotricaron a Hak como si necesitaran a alguien que les dijese 'pobrecitos')

(Hak le había dicho que eran monstruos, y eso endulzándolo un poco, porque estaba seguro de que había utilizado todas las palabrotas y maldiciones que conocía, a pesar de que sus recuerdos estaban bastante confusos debido a que había estado cavando y ellos solo habían estado hablando y dando vueltas por ahí, en vez de ayudando)

(Jae-ha decidió entonces que Hak era el mejor hombre que jamás había vivido en Kouka)

Hak también le había comentado que era como un milagro que él terminara bien.

Bueno, ciertamente, Shin-ah tenía algunos (graves) problemas de confianza, pero en realidad, era un milagro que tan solo le hubiese pasado eso después de todo. Hak pensaba que si hubiese sido él, habría usado su poder para vengarse de ellos por todo, o algo así. Jae-ha estuvo de acuerdo con él. En su aldea habían estado diciendo '¡NO DEJEIS AL DRAGON IRSE!'. Así que cuando le dijeron que en la aldea de Shin-ah había sido '¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA SIGUES AÚN AQUÍ?!' se preguntó porqué decidió quedarse.

Hm.

Lo opuesto. Suponía que era la situación inversa. Lo que le atraía a él podría no ser atractivo para los demás.

Pero aún así nada podría cambiar su opinión de que Shin-ah estaba mejor fuera de su aldea. Y habría estado aún mejor si lo hubiese hecho antes.

Quizás si lo hubiese hecho, habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como la capitana Gigan que le pudiera haber enseñado todo lo necesario sobre la vida.

La charla sobre las aves y las abejas sería una de esas cosas.

Ciertamente, Shin-ah solo preguntó sobre el matrimonio, pero la implicación era clara. Él realmente no tenía ni idea sobre ello, y Jae-ha no tenía ninguna duda (y suponía que los demás tampoco) de que probablemente tampoco sabía de dónde vienen los bebes.

Jae-ha gimió de nuevo.

Nunca había pensado que escucharía ese tipo de pregunta de alguien tan… tan crecido. Era sorprendente. Como un puñetazo en la cabeza. Necesitaba un blanqueador de cerebros. Obviamente, no existía algo así, pero dio gracias al cielo por tener su escondite secreto. El sake (ciertamente de mala calidad) era mejor que nada.

Cuando regresó, después de tragarse un frasco entero de una sola sentada, Zeno no había dicho nada. Su cara estaba exactamente igual que como Jae-ha recordaba antes de irse. Kija también seguía estando de color rosa, más aún en realidad, y estaba en aprietos buscando las palabras adecuadas. Como si estuviese intentando responder a Shin-ah en lugar de Zeno.

"Eso es- ¿Cómo podría decirlo…? Uh… Es cuando…"

Sí, era lo que Jae-ha pensaba.

Kija no podría ser capaz de decir 'es atarte a una persona especial de modo que no puedas tener sexo con otros'.

Se sentó en el lugar donde había estado antes con un suspiro y luego golpeó la espalda de Zeno, haciéndole toser de la sorpresa.

"Ahórranos a los jóvenes tener que hacer esto y solo dinos por qué te casaste con tu esposa."

Y con suerte, pensó mientras rezaba a los cielos, a Shin-ha eso le parecería suficiente. Era obvio que la mejor persona del grupo para hablarle sobre los pájaros y las abejas sería Yoon. Prácticamente suplicó a cualquiera de allí arriba, ya sea Hiryuu o cualquiera al que él normalmente no habría rezado nunca, para que las cosas se quedaran así. Prometió que le pediría a Yoon que hablara con Shin-ah después.

Que solo lo dejara estar ahora mismo.

Zeno parecía haber leído su mente, porque Jae-ha pudo sentir su nerviosismo en su siguiente respuesta.

"Jajaja, bueno, es porque Zeno quería estar con ella."

Jae-ha supuso que eso era lo suficientemente seguro.

"… ¿El matrimonio es… estar con alguien?"

"Para ser exactos, el matrimonio es como una ceremonia, ¿Zeno cree? Bueno, sin embargo solo los ricos lo hacen. Zeno no lo hizo a lo grande. Solo intercambiamos votos en frente de un sacerdote, y entonces ya estábamos casados. En algunos lugares ni siquiera eso es necesario. No hay muchos sacerdotes, ¿lo entiendes?

"…"

Jae-ha debería haberse dado cuenta entonces, pero desgraciadamente no lo hizo.

"Después de eso, bueno. Zeno no podía permanecer exactamente en el mismo lugar, así que ella viajó con Zeno hasta que no pudo más."

Por supuesto, después se daría cuenta de que como él ya sabía lo que era el matrimonio, las cosas que venían a su mente estaban relacionadas con hechos que ya conocía. Shin-ah, por otro lado, estaba completamente desorientado.

Su mente era una pizarra en blanco, por así decirlo.

Los demás esperaron con ansiedad mientras esperaban a que Shin-ah procesara la nueva información, aparentemente aturdido. Él inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, y Ao reaccionó a su movimiento con un chillido.

"Yona… dijo que puedo estar con ella, incluso con mi poder."

Realmente debería haberse dado cuenta. Quizás Zeno ya lo había hecho en ese punto, ya que se había puesto rígido de nuevo.

"Puedo viajar con ella… y con todo el mundo también."

Fue solo en ese momento cuando Jae-ha se dio cuenta.

"Así que… ¿Estoy casado con Yona? ¿Con todos los demás también? Nosotros estamos todos-"

"¡NO!"

Jae-ha maldijo entre dientes. Kija estaba hecho un desastre, casi rojo y estaba murmurando incoherencias, mientras Zeno había suspirado pesadamente y cubierto su cara con sus manos. Estaba temblando un poco, pero Jae-ha no sabía si era porque estaba llorando (Jae-ha quería llorar en ese momento) o porque se estaba riendo.

No podría leer a Zeno. Pero este parecía ser un tipo capaz de sonreír y reír por cualquier cosa, aunque fuese de desesperación.

"… Lo siento, Ryokuryuu. No pensé que sería tan malo."

"Yo tampoco creía que nadie pudiese sacar esa conclusión de tu historia."

Le habían dicho que era un pervertido, pero incluso él no podría hacerlo. Y pensar que era con los inocentes con los que se tenía que tener más cuidado…

Shin-ah estaba acariciando a Ao, que había decidido ocultarse en su peluca porque estaba asustada del repentino estallido de los hombres. Incluso si no hubiese dicho nada, y probablemente no debería, Jae-ha sentía que podía oír sus mudas súplicas pidiéndoles que se explicaran mejor.

"Shi-Shin-ah… Verás, en el matrimonio, aparte de intercambiar votos, ¡hay muchas otras cosas que deben hacerse! Así que, no, no estás casado con la princesa. Nosotros no estamos… casados…"

Kija sonaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar, y Jae-ha no le culpaba.

Admitiendo que para él era aún más duro, según suponía Jae-ha. Puso una mano en el hombro de Kija y rió sin humor.

"Así es, Shin-ah. El hecho de que estemos juntos no significa que estemos casados. Por ejemplo, en la ceremonia del matrimonio, es necesario un beso. Si no tienes un beso, entonces aún no estás casado."

Shin-ah miró hacia abajo, y después de un momento, asintió secamente.

El mal presentimiento aún no había desaparecido.

"No creo que el hermano mayor haya besado a la señorita tampoco. Así que, ellos tampoco están casados. Y aunque el chaval duerme con la señorita, y eso es lo que hacen las parejas casadas, tampoco están casados. Nosotros dormimos juntos y no estamos casados. No hemos hecho nada que haga que estemos casados… Bueno, Zeno ha dicho pareja, pero nosotros somos más que dos, así que… ¿somos compañeros?"

Echó un vistazo a Jae-ha, y el hombre de pelo verde asintió.

Shin-ah asintió de nuevo, diciendo silenciosamente que lo entendía.

Zeno dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero como Jae-ha pensaba, aquello todavía no había terminado. Cada una de sus fibras le estaba gritando que pusiera una excusa y que se fuera lejos de Shin-ah, pero sabía que sería inútil. Un Shin-ah determinado no era alguien a quien se pudiese evadir durante mucho tiempo. Si tenía suerte, no le acecharía, pero no tomaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguien no pudiese soportar estar siendo perseguido por él y le arrastrara a otra discusión conjunta sobre este tipo de cosas. Una pequeña parte de él, aquella en la que generalmente confiaba más, le dijo que el mejor curso de acción en ese momento era afrontarlo como un hombre y acabar con ello rápidamente.

"… Bueno, eso es lo esencial. Puedes preguntar a Ik-Soo más sobre ello cuando le visitemos. Después de todo, él es un sacerdote. O quizás a Yoon. Él debería saber lo que debe hacerse en una ceremonia de matrimonio."

Y una manera de conseguirlo era dirigir a Shin-ah a otra fuente de información.

Zeno y Kija asintieron con entusiasmo, al parecer de acuerdo con su táctica.

"¿Lo entiendes, Shin-ah?"

Shin-ah asintió de nuevo.

Sin embargo abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo más antes de cerrarla otra vez. Después miró a su alrededor, luego a Ao, entonces abrió su boca otra vez y aparentemente lo reconsidero antes de que pudiese decir nada.

Oh señor.

Jae-ha cerró fuertemente los ojos, seguro que se iba a arrepentir luego de esto.

"¿Qué pasa, Shin-ah? No seas tímido, y dínoslo."

No estaba sorprendido cuando lo siguiente que Shin-ah preguntó fue qué era un beso.

Kija tartamudeó, y estaba tan superado que respondió con algunos gestos extraños y las únicas palabras que Jae-ha pudo registrar de sus divagaciones fue '¡y entonces entras dentro!', y por un momento se preguntó si había otra pobre alma inculta allí que necesitaba alguna aclaración.

Entonces Zeno decidió que sería mejor mostrárselo, así que se levantó y besó a Shin-ah en la mejilla. Su sonrisa era amable y no muy diferente al modo en que Jae-ha sabía que los pescadores de Awa sonreían a sus hijos.

"Eso es un beso, Seiryuu. Se hace para mostrar nuestro afecto. Ah, pero algunas veces es considerado vulgar, así que asegúrate de preguntar siempre antes de hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Shin-ah asintió, y se podría decir que una sonrisa casi floreció en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando se pudo sentir aliviado, eso había significado que Shin-ah estaba más o menos satisfecho. De todos modos nada podía hacerle sonreír salvo la deliciosa cocina de Yoon. Por ahora, todo había terminado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Entonces Jae-ha le dijo a Yoon, tan pronto como pudo, que Shin-ah estaba urgentemente necesitado de alguna educación. El genio autoproclamado le levantó una ceja y después le pidió que se explicara. Prediciendo de alguna manera, que decir la verdad haría que se negara, decidió decir solo verdades a medias.

"Pobre Shin-ah no le enseñaron nada en su aldea, así que no puede entender muchas cosas. Cómo leer, por ejemplo."

Luego procedió a señalar los posibles escenarios en los que la falta de habilidad para leer de Shin-ah podría volverse en su contra, Yoon se convenció. A decir verdad, Jae-ha no sabía si Shin-ah podía o no podía leer. Solo señaló esa posibilidad.

Yoon dijo algo sobre que seguramente sería cierto, y así con una amplia sonrisa le pidió que le enseñara algo. Si se trababa de Yoon, seguramente le diría que 'le preguntara lo que quisiera', solo porque tener la pasión de aprender y enseñar era una forma de aprender también, había aprendido eso de la Capitana Gigan.

La visión del autoproclamado chico genio saliendo de la tienda de campaña un día con una brillante cara roja mientras pisaba fuerte llamando a Hak no pasó desapercibida para Jae-ha. La mirada asesina de Yoon tampoco se le escapó. O el hecho de que durante toda la semana siguiente a eso, a él le dio menos comida y Hak se negó a responder a sus avances.

Jae-ha pensó que ese era un pequeño precio a pagar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san** y **Patzylin-Donno** por vuestros comentarios.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **One of Those Times They Hoped They Hadn't Press The Quiet One** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 3:

Una vez, los guerreros dragón fueron los más temidos.

Ellos son fuertes, son monstruos, son mortíferos… Las historias les describían como una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y esas historias también decían que no había nada que pudiera derrotarles si estaban juntos.

(Podrías esperar someter a Seiryuu, el más débil entre ellos, y hay una historia casi olvidada sobre cómo un grupo de canallas se las arreglaron para capturarle y estuvieron a punto decapitarle solo para usar sus ojos como arma)

(La ira de Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu no hacía que mereciera la pena el riesgo, si se enteraban)

Bueno, debería ser así.

Los contadores de historias obviamente no habían considerado el hecho de que, a pesar de su monstruosidad, ellos eran básicamente humanos. Estúpidos, tontos y despreocupados humanos.

"Ahora…"

Y así, la larga historia se corta. Ahora, hay alguien de quien incluso los monstruos tenían miedo, y ese alguien ni siquiera era su amado Hiryuu. Ni siquiera era un guerrero, no era alguien con un poder más aterrador. De alguna manera, ese tipo de narración pasó por la mente de Jae-ha mientras se inclinaba, su frente tocando el suelo, junto a sus compañeros guerreros dragones salvo Shin-ah, a quién le habían dicho que esperara en la tienda de campaña.

"¿Os importaría decirme quién causó esto?"

Sin levantar su cabeza, señaló a su lado y gritó el nombre de aquél a quien consideraba culpable de todo ese lio.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Todo comenzó no hace mucho, cuando ellos cometieron el error de presionar a su miembro más joven, al más inocente miembro del grupo, para que les dijese qué era lo que aparentemente le estaba molestando. Eso fue un grave error. Muy grave.

La solución temporal que se le ocurrió a Jae-ha fue dirigir a dicho miembro a otra fuente de información. De modo, esencialmente, pasó la responsabilidad de resolver el problema a otra persona.

Él también tuvo que sufrir por eso. Le dieron menos comida, y alguien a quien le gustaba tomar el pelo no le respondió en absoluto por unos días. Pero Jae-ha estaba satisfecho.

Había pensado que era un pequeño precio a pagar.

Ahora, Jae-ha sentía como si alguien ahí arriba en el cielo se estuviese riendo de él. Quizás Garou. No sabía quién, pero estaba seguro de ello.

Bueno, así era cómo comenzó la historia. Sin embargo su situación actual, aunque estaba relacionada con ello, fue causada por algo completamente nuevo.

Lo que causo su dilema esta vez no fue Yoon enfadándose porque de repente tuvo que encargarse de dar a Shin-ah la charla sobre los pájaros y las abejas. No le gustó. Hablarles a los niños sobre ello era una cosa, pero a un adulto era otra. Aún así lo había superado. Aparentemente Hak se lo contó en lugar de Yoon.

No, lo que causó que Yoon se cabreara no fue eso. Fue lo que ocurrió antes en el almuerzo.

Todo empezó de la misma manera. Yona pensó que Shin-ah parecía preocupado, y por eso le preguntó al respecto. Tratándose de Yona, Shin-ah fue menos reacio a decírselo.

"Yona… ¿puedo besarte?"

No es necesario decir, que eso era un tabú. Eso fue lo que causó que se desatara el infierno.

No, en serio.

Aquellos que sabían lo que le había llevado a decir tal cosa, inmediatamente miraron a Zeno. Que estaba sirviéndose más comida en su cuenco, y estaba tan sorprendido como los demás. Dejó caer el cucharón y dejó de moverse.

Era de conocimiento común en el grupo que Shin-ah era un caso especial.

Después de todo había estado viviendo, literalmente, debajo de una roca (o en una cueva, en realidad) por más de una década. Además, durante ese tiempo, el número de conversaciones que había tenido con humanos probablemente se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano.

(Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que las ardillas no llegan a vivir más de una década y, por lo que tenía entendido Jae-ha, podría ser considerado un milagro que alcanzaran los cinco años, eso también significaba que durante algún tiempo ni siquiera había tenido a Ao como compañía)

(Jae-ha se estremeció ante la implicación)

Por eso, era de esperar que él tuviese tan buena opinión de Yona.

Bueno, para ser justos, los demás también tenían una muy buena opinión de Yona, pero aún así Shin-ah era especial.

Él no veía a Yona como su maestro, ni como una mujer, ni como una reencarnación de un hombre santo. No cambiaría nada si Yona no fuese aquella a la que su sangre estaba anhelando, o si ella fuera un hombre. Él todavía la habría seguido.

Ella le había salvado de la soledad, y estaba agradecido por ello.

Llegó a estar con personas a quienes no les importaba su poder, y por eso estaba agradecido.

Ella le había dado un nombre, le humanizó, y estaba agradecido por ello.

No sería una exageración si alguien afirmara que Shin-ah prácticamente adoraba a Yona.

Esa era una forma de decirlo, todo el mundo estaba seguro de que para él, Yona no era alguien hacia quien se sintiera atraído románticamente. Su deseo de monopolizarla parecía inexistente, y nadie creía que eso fuese a cambiar a corto plazo.

Aun así, había dudas sobre lo que él consideraba normal. No parecía entender el término "cortejando", y algunas veces hacía cosas que normalmente se interpretaban de esa manera sin la intención de hacerlo. Por ejemplo, él no llamó a Yona por su nombre porque quisiera estrechar su vínculo, sino que fue más porque no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar sufijos. Ahora también. Solo la había pedido eso porque Zeno se lo había dicho, sin duda.

Un beso es para mostrar afecto. Tenía que preguntar primero porque algunas veces podía ser considerado vulgar.

¿Por qué quería besar a Yona? Probablemente por la misma razón por la que los niños querían ser abrazados por sus padres.

Esta vez también, el primer pensamiento que vino a la mente del grupo no fue 'oh vaya, Shin-ah finalmente se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos'. Incluso aquellos que no estaban allí cuando aquella charla tuvo lugar unas semanas antes no pensaron eso.

" _¿Quién fue el idiota que le enseñó algo tan estúpido como esto?"_

Sin lugar a dudas, Yoon y Hak pensaron eso mientras analizaban los rostros de los guerreros dragónes, sus caras mostraban claramente su ira.

"Uhm… ¿Shin-ah? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué tú…?"

Ahora las mejillas de Yona estaban teñidas de rosa. La pregunta de Shin-ah la había tomado por sorpresa. Después de todo él era un hombre, y Yona era una mujer joven. Habría sido más sorprendente si ella no se hubiese inmutado y tan solo respondiera con una brillante sonrisa que no le importaba.

(Sin embargo en ese punto, Jae-ha habría preferido que sucediese eso)

"Me gusta Yona."

Entonces se pudo oír el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Jae-ha instintivamente buscó a su alrededor la fuente del sonido, para solo encontrar a Hak sosteniendo un plato, que de alguna manera se había partido en dos, y sonriendo como (se atrevió a decirlo) una bestia enorme divisando a un pequeño y lindo conejito que había sido atrapado debido a su propia estupidez.

Y ese conejo no era Shin-ah.

Él tenía que largarse, rápido, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su pie de dragón estaba siendo retenido por Hak.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

"… a ninguna parte, ¿por qué?"

Él asintió y su sonrisa se volvió poco a poco más amplia. Jae-ha sintió un escalofrío bajando por su columna vertebral.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él…?

Cuestiono al cielo antes de decidir que si debía caer, de ninguna manera lo iba a hacer solo. Y así agarró a Kija, quien aparentemente estaba demasiado mortificado para darse cuenta.

Entonces Yona, habiendo salido de su sorpresa, agarró el brazo de Shin-ah y tiró de él hacia Yoon.

"Yoon, creo que Shin-ah esta bajo la influencia de una droga. Quizás se trate de esa droga que afectó a Kija. ¿Puedes ayudarle?"

Nadie se atrevió a señalar que eso era imposible, ya que el mismo Kija había pedido que la distribución de la droga parara. Y de todos modos, con Kija de viaje, la villa de Hakuryuu no pensaría que era necesario fabricar más.

Sin embargo Yoon no necesito que nadie se lo señalara. Miró fijamente a los otros dragones antes de empezar a examinar a Shin-ah como lo haría un doctor.

"¿Shin-ah? ¿Has comido algo raro? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Shin-ah se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ligeramente. Parecía confundido.

"¿Sientes calor? ¿Estás temblando? ¿Sientes que te vas a desmayar?"

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Has comido o bebido algo dulce?"

"¿Zeno me dio dulces…?"

"¡Zeno no envenenaría a Seiryuu ni a nadie! El chaval también tomo los dulces y está bien, ¿verdad?"

Negó el dragón inmortal con desdén antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos, aparentemente dándose cuenta de que acababa de cavar su propia tumba. Jae-ha maldijo silenciosamente en su mente. La voz de Yoon mientras murmuraba un asentimiento fue la cosa más aterradora que había oído nunca.

"Hm… Así que no está bajo la influencia de una droga…"

"… ¿eh? ¿No lo está?"

"No lo está. A pesar de que se encuentra bajo algún tipo de influencia, diría yo. Bestia del trueno, llévate a Yona de aquí. Id a comprar o lo que sea. Necesito hacer un poco de recalibración cognitiva."

"Cog… Cogni… ¿qué es eso?"

Yoon se giró hacia ella y le dijo que era un procedimiento que esperaba que fuese suficiente como para traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad. En la mente de Jae-ah, eso fue fácilmente traducido a 'necesito introducir algo de sentido común en la cabeza de algunos idiotas.'

"Sin embargo no es algo que una chica debería ver."

"Si puedo ayudar, quiero hacerlo. Estaré bien con lo que sea."

"Princesa… créeme. No quieres saberlo."

Fue necesario un poco de persuasión, pero al final Yona estuvo de acuerdo en marcharse con Hak.

(Sin embargo Jae-ha esperaba que convencerla hubiese tardado más)

Y así, de vuelta al presente. Yoon le dijo a Shin-ah que esperara en la tienda de campaña mientras tenía una charla con los otros guerreros, e instintivamente, todos los poderosos monstruos adoptaron una posición postrada como si temieran por sus vidas.

Yoon les preguntó, quién podría ser el causante de esto, y Jae-ha instintivamente señaló a su lado y anunció el nombre de la que persona a la que culpaba por iniciar todo este lío.

"¡Es Kija!"

"¡Zeno lo hizo!"

"¡Ryokuryuu!"

Nunca había pensado que todos culparían a una persona diferente, y dijeran diferentes nombres al mismo tiempo.

Hubo silencio, antes de que Yoon asintiera otra vez y cambiara de postura.

"Así que todos vosotros sois culpables, ¿eh?"

No había duda al respecto.

Estaban condenados.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. En el próximo ya viene el desenlace, o por lo menos es el último que Kou (Rietto) tiene publicado de este fanfic.

Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san** y **Patzylin-Donno** por vuestros comentarios.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **One of Those Times They Hoped They Hadn't Press The Quiet One** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 4

Yoon les dijo que se levantaran y entonces les dio un golpecito en la frente. Eso escoció, pero el dolor era más en el buen sentido. Jae-ha no pudo evitar sonreír levemente de alivio.

"En serio, ¿qué hay de malo con vosotros bestias?"

Les preguntó exasperado con un suspiro.

"Cuando se trata de alguien como Shin-ah, tienes que ser claro sobre lo que quieres decirle. Si no, solo le vais a corromper."

Yoon se estremeció un poco, y Jae-ha estaba seguro de oírle murmurar algo como 'con un Jae-ha tenemos suficiente' antes de mirar al chico de pelo dorado que estaba al lado de Jae-ha.

… ¿eh? ¿a Zeno? ¿No a él?

A pesar de que Yoon no quería una imitación de él, estaba mirando a Zeno por alguna razón. Es como si supiera que Zeno fue el que le había explicado a Shin-ah lo que es un beso.

"¡Pero Zeno se limitó a decir que es para mostrar afecto! ¡Eso es lo suficientemente claro por sí mismo!"

"¡Ese es el problema! ¡Tú, para de enseñarle cosas que pueden inducir a error! ¡Se supone que eres el más anciano, así que deja de hacer el tonto por una vez!"

"Pero-"

"¡Si él empieza a abrazar y pedirle a todo el mundo que duerma con él además de esto, Zeno, te juro por el Dios Dragón que me aseguraré de que no puedas comer carne de nuevo! ¡NUNCA!"

Zeno se quedó sin aliento, horrorizado ante esa amenaza, y por primera vez desde que le conocían perdió la compostura y Jae-ha estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de llorar.

"¡No! ¡No prives de carne a Zeno!"

Y luego cayó de rodillas y se postró de nuevo. Yoon entrecerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez. Al parecer, a pesar de que todos recibieron el mismo castigo, en su mente aquel que cargaba con el veredicto de culpable era Zeno, y Jae-ha y Kija eran tan solo culpables por asociación.

Jae-ha tenía que admitirlo, Zeno podía ser disculpado por un montón de cosas debido a su condición de niño eterno. Si él tuviese el cuerpo de un viejo, Jae-ha no creía que nadie le dejaría tener el contacto físico que a él tanto le gustaba. Especialmente con Yona.

Trató de imaginarse a Shin-ah en el lugar de Zeno.

Abrazando a todos a la menor oportunidad, especialmente a Yona.

Pidiendo dormir con Yona cada noche.

(Y suponía, que también la besaría un montón, si ella le dijera que 'sí')

Se convertiría en un demonio. Un demonio espeluznante, con su máscara y pocas palabras. Si él fuera el que recibiera su atención al final…

El recuerdo de cuando accidentalmente le salpicó con poción de amor surgió en su mente.

Jae-ha se estremeció.

Suponía que la decisión de Yoon estaba justificada.

"En serio… Me pregunto si debería dejárselo otra vez a la Bestia del Trueno…"

"Ah, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿le pediste a Hak que le enseñara… algo? ¿Qué te preguntó Shin-ah de todos modos?"

"Él me preguntó sobre qué tenía que hacer para poder casarse con todos nosotros."

Kija se atragantó solo y tosió.

"Con todos…"

"Sí. Con todos nosotros. No solo con Yona. Dijo que se quería casarse con todos nosotros, incluidos los hombres."

"Eeh…"

"Lo dijo completamente en serio, 'Quiero estar con todos, así que quiero casarme con todos'. Luego me dijo que Jae-ha le había dicho que me preguntara cómo hacerlo, porque, como Ik-Soo es un sacerdote, yo debería saber qué era necesario para una ceremonia."

Jae-ha se estremeció e hizo una reverencia de nuevo. Yoon sonaba calmado, pero sus ojos daban miedo. Aún les guardaba rencor. Jae-ha suponía que también estaría cabreado en su lugar. Shin-ah era demasiado puro como para que nada de lo que dijera pudiera ser considerado como una broma.

"Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas."

Por otro lado, si fuese Jae-ha el que lo hubiese dicho, Yoon probablemente le habría llamado molesto y se habría reído de ello.

Yoon suspiró de nuevo antes de sentarse en el suelo y cruzarse de brazos, poniéndose al mismo nivel que los tres guerreros dragones. Entonces Jae-ha y Zeno se levantaron y se acercaron más al autoproclamado chico guapo.

"Fue un dolor explicárselo. De verdad, gracias por nada. Por primera vez en mi vida me han pedido matrimonio seriamente."

"En realidad, muchacho, tú serías una excelente esposa."

"Oh, estoy seguro de ello. Sin mí, todos serías miserables. Pero ese no es el punto."

"Entonces-"

"Yo le rechacé por costumbre."

Los dragones parpadearon confundidos. Era de esperar que Yoon le rechazara. Jae-ha se preguntó cuál era el error de eso, porque para Yoon parecía como si hubiese cometido un grave error. Al parecer, dándose cuenta de que nadie entendía su dilema, él suspiró y murmuró algo como '¿por qué estoy rodeado de idiotas?'.

"Shin-ah no busca una relación romántica con todos nosotros. Solo quiere estar con nosotros. Como sus amigos. Familia, quizás. Y yo le dije 'no' a eso. Casi le destrozo."

Todos aún no lo podían comprender. Yoon gimió de frustración.

"Mirad, vosotros pensaréis que es simple, y no intentéis negarlo. Se que no queréis entrar en detalles desagradables porque es embarazoso, o quizás trae malos recuerdos, pero es Shin-ah de quien estamos hablando. Si no lo entiende, podría ser el final del mundo para él. Kija, tú deberías saberlo mejor. Estabas allí. Shin-ah fue rechazado por la gente de su propia aldea. ¡¿Qué ocurriría si el pensara que nosotros le rechazamos también?!

"Nosotros nunca-"

"Pensar es la palabra clave aquí, Kija. Lo que haríais o no haríais es irrelevante aquí. En realidad, ¡lo de antes ha estado cerca! ¡Si Yona le hubiese dicho 'no' sin rodeos, él habría pensado que a ella no le gusta él o algo así, incluso cuando ella ya se lo ha dicho antes a la Bestia del Trueno!

"Espera, Hak ha-"

"¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Ahora estamos hablando sobre Shin-ah! ¡Enfócate en eso!"

Yoon parecía como si estuviese a punto de golpearles con cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance. Jae-ha se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos cerradas formando puños. Inconscientemente, sus ojos buscaron la tienda de campaña en la que Shin-ah estaba. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando el dragón más joven allí dentro, solo, completamente consciente de que los demás estaban hablando de él.

A pesar de que tenía dos obstáculos, su máscara y la tienda de campaña, debería ser capaz de verles. Y ellos tampoco estaban siendo precisamente silenciosos.

"… ¿está tan mal?"

"Peor de lo que te puedas imaginar. Estoy empezando a pensar que está siendo un error tener esta conversación aquí. Aunque tampoco estaría bien dejarle completamente solo."

"¿Por qué pediste a Yona que se fuera? ¿No estaría más calmado si Yona estuviese aquí?"

"Sí, y también podría arrastrarla aquí y decirle 'no se te ocurra rechazar a Shin-ah, porque hay una alta probabilidad de que le destroces', y hacer que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre ellos. Es una gran idea. ¡Estoy seguro de que la incomodidad no hará que Shin-ah se sienta mal y quizás se culpe a sí mismo aún más! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?, por Dios."

Yoon lo dijo monótonamente, y tal vez eso hizo que Jae-ha se sintiera más culpable que nunca.

"¡Zeno se va!"

"¡Ah, espera Zeno, yo también voy!"

Entonces Zeno y Kija se apresuraron hacia la tienda de campaña. Yoon miró sus figuras corriendo y les dijo adiós con la mano silenciosamente antes de mirar a Jae-ha y levantar una ceja interrogante.

"Tú… pediste ayuda a Hak."

"Lo hice."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por la misma razón que tú, creo. Contarle cosas que supuestamente son de sentido común es difícil ¿verdad? Y por un momento pensé que estaba aterrorizado de mí. Tenía que pedírselo a alguien. Yona está fuera de consideración, por la razón que te acabo de decir, y me imaginaba que vosotros estabais juntos en esto bestias. Fue simplemente un proceso de eliminación."

Jae-ha se rió tímidamente antes de levantarse también.

A decir verdad, había esperado que Yoon se cabreara, pero no por esta razón.

"Yo no pensé en sus circunstancias en lo absoluto."

Jae-ha creyó que lo hizo. Aunque quizás no lo suficiente. No tan profundamente.

"Bueno, no pienses mucho en ello. Tampoco actúes demasiado cuidadosamente. Aaah, de verdad… ¿Por qué tengo que deciros yo todo esto? Soy el más joven de todos, ¿verdad? Sé que se supone que soy un genio, pero aún así."

"Lo siento mucho. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder."

"Más te vale."

La amenaza silenciosa no fue inaudita.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo y último capítulo, o por lo menos es el último que Kou (Rietto) tiene publicado de este fanfic. Supuestamente le tiene inconcluso, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo actualiza. Aunque no os preocupéis, si escribe alguno más lo traduciré y subiré aquí, sin duda.

Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san** , **Patzylin-Donno** y **Guest** por vuestros comentarios.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
